


september 14

by wowsheshot



Series: golden days. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: btw mild mentions of child abuse, i will post something else on september 14, it was supposed to be posted on his birthday but it sucks, not adding shit bc this sucks, this is so ambiguous if you don’t know cameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsheshot/pseuds/wowsheshot
Summary: September 14, 2001.Cameron Riccardo Padovan – Bae was born. Unfortunately.
Series: golden days. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829161





	september 14

September 14, 2006.  
⠀  
The boy jumped happily as he walked, a bright smile on his face. It was his first day of school, and his birthday? All on the same day? It must have been a dream, too good to be true. God, was he excited. There were new friends to be made and so much to learn, Cameron couldn’t help but squeeze his mother’s hand in anticipation of all the good that was to come.  
⠀  
“You will regret all this excitement. Just give it a few years, when you’ll learn the harder stuff.” she had told him, giving him a wide grin. He shook his head, not quite understanding what she meant. “I’ll be an adult then!” He explained, “and everything is easy for adults!”  
⠀  
She knew it wasn’t true, but perhaps it wasn’t quite the time to tell him. Besides, destroying a poor little boy’s dreams and delusions would be mean on his birthday.  
⠀  
⠀  
September 14, 2010.  
⠀  
The boy’s steps were rushed, as he hurried to get to school in time. Remembering how his mother, and sometimes his father, would usually be the one to bring him to school on this day, his eyes filled with tears.  
⠀  
No, he couldn’t cry. Adults didn’t cry, and he was almost an adult... Right? He’d never seen his mother or his father cry, ever. Or any other adult, for that matter. Maybe he wasn’t enough of an adult, but he truly wished he was.  
⠀  
Adults, however, don’t go to school. Maybe he didn’t truly care about what he was supposed to learn, but Cameron was sure he would much rather spend an eternity at school than even just a second at home.  
⠀  
⠀  
September 14, 2016.  
⠀  
The boy dragged his feet on the ground, a cigarette between his lips as he used his hand to support him. He needed to get to school, he’d get in trouble if he didn’t. It didn’t matter if the bruises on his legs and arms hurt too much, if his muscles ached or if his head felt like it was exploding.  
⠀  
Perhaps, he had a fever. He wasn’t sure, and he was too scared to ask for the thermometer. She hid it from him, saying that way he couldn’t trick her. Cameron never faked being sick, though. Or did he? At this point, he wasn’t sure. Maybe he was simply going crazy.  
⠀  
Swiftly, he took the cigarette out of his mouth, a cloud of smoke coming out of it before a weak, raspy chuckle escaped his lips. Then, his vision went black.  
⠀  
⠀  
September 14, 2020.  
⠀  
The boy bounced on his feet, a bright smile adorning his lips. As he left, he made sure to hug his cousin, Amore, who he now lived with. She said her boyfriend was busy, but she was quick to wish him a happy birthday from the both of them.  
⠀  
He didn’t have to go to school anymore, he had no interest in going to university as for now at least. Besides, he no longer had to run away from his home, desperate for nothing but even just a few hours away from that hell.  
⠀  
He wasn’t sure if he was actually happy, not really. He was scared of admitting he could be. Last time he was happy, things went to shit. He couldn’t afford losing this again.  
⠀  
Most importantly, not on his birthday.


End file.
